The term “speaker spider” is used to refer to a mechanism that provides a centering mechanism, in a loudspeaker, to maintain a concentric position of a voice coil relative to a magnetic assembly of the loudspeaker, and a neutral axial position within the loudspeaker. The speaker spider may be under stress during operation of the loudspeaker. Accordingly, a longevity of the loudspeaker may depend on a durability of the speaker spider.
The drawings are for the purpose of illustrating example embodiments, but it is understood that the inventions are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.